Bleeding Forest
by crxcent
Summary: Freedom was never a familiar term in Aki's life. But she is willing to fight for her freedom in whatever means possible. Even forcing herself to believe that she is free. Unfortunately this in itself has its drawbacks. So tell me... If plants could bleed, how would you eat them? Kakashi x OC
1. Chapter 1: Pins and Piercings

Aki knew what was coming for her and she wanted out. Footsteps wildly rapped against the wooden floor. Aki swore that the door to her locked bedroom was shaking in as much fear as she was. It felt like there were ghosts in the house. She had to get out.

The footsteps stopped at a nearby room. The sound of a knife slicing through air and flesh accompanied with an ear splitting scream of a woman who Aki used to call mother. Two rose gold rings on the cartilage of her left ear and on a a stud the same color on the left lobe. Two similar lobe piercings on the other pins that held her silky black hair up in bun. Its end may have been blunt, but it was necessary and with the right velocity it would be deadly. Altogether four useful weapons and two ring piercings that she would have to think about.

But only if she could move. The forest freedom was just a few steps away but Aki was frozen. Her light pink yukata felt like heavy weights. It wouldn't be long before whoever was in the house was in her room. She had to be quick.

Aki quietly yet restlessly tore her room apart until she finally found a black hair tie. Still trembling, she knew she only had one shot at this. Aki ducked under the window sill and played around with her hair tie and kanzashi (a decorated, chopstick-like hair pin) to create the perfect makeshift bow and arrow. As soon light came through she shot up and fired the weapon lodging it deep into the throat of a man twice her size. A lucky shot.

Unfortunately there was no time to celebrate or feel proud of herself. She had to run. Aki was small and thin, but she was not fast. So any head start she could get was needed and she had already wasted too much time.

Long black hair fell into her golden eyes. Pink lips were forcing out breaths as her bare feet pathetically tried to carry her body faster. Voices behind her getting louder and catching her to her. At this rate Aki knew she wouldn't make it. A kunai knife zipped past her cutting of a few strands of hair. It almost caught her off guard when something round hit her back knocking Aki right off her feet. She plummeted to the ground and stared aghast at what had hit her.

Her mother's head. The woman's head was dripping with blood from the black sockets where her eyes should have been. It seemed like a dog had ripped her eyes out juding by the indentations on the area. A pink tongue hung loosely to the side of white lips with an unhinged jaw. It took everything in Aki's body not to scream because she knew the moment she screamed, she'd herself away. In ways more than one she would lose to the enemy.

"I'm going to get you for killing my friend," a vicious hiss emerged from behind a tree.

It was a woman with violet hair tied into a braid and matching violet eyes. Her canines were covered in blood especially sharp, too sharp to be true. It was almost as if-

"These babies?" she asked in a voice laced with fake sugar as she pointed at her pointed tooth. "I've got to keep them on point if I want bite that whore's eyes out like that.

Now... I believe it's your turn, sweetheart. Where should I start? Eyes so you match your mother? Those pretty lips? Tongue? So many choices."

Aki sat completely still eyes wide with fear. She hoped that counting her heartbeat might make the time pass a little faster. The purple woman approached her slowly baring her fangs at her. The muscles on the lady's arms were clear and evident. Strength wise, Aki stood no chance. Soon the woman was in kneeling in front of Aki's pale white face. Aki's palms grabbed the dirt of the forest floor. She did not move an inch.

"The name's Fuyu," the woman said quietly. "I want you to know that before eat your face."

"Would you eat plants if they bled?" Aki asked almost innocently.

"Don't waste my time, kid."

Fuyu's mouth open and was coming at Aki fast. But Aki quickly shoved a handful of dirt and autumn leaves into her mouth. Fuyu bit down onto Aki's hand creating a mix of dirt, leaf, and blood. The older woman released Fuyu and screamed in digust . This momentary distraction allowed Aki to drive her free palm into Fuyu's right eye causing her to scream in pain. Fuyu's tongue and eye were bleeding.

"You bitch," Fuyu could barely muster out.

One lobe piercing from Aki's left ear and one from her right were gone. Fuyu noticed this as she spit one out of her mouth which had stabbed her tongue and the other fell from her eye leaving a small whole in Fuyu's eyelid.

"You're a smart kid," Fuyu whispered to herself as Aki pathetically tried to run. "But I got you."

In the whole procress, Fuyu got the opportunity to flash a kunai out and stab Aki in the leg. Fuyu lunged herself at Aki who closed her eyes awaiting the impact. Aki's fist stretched out in defense and she touched the wet inside of Fuyu's mouth once again before full contact ever came.

Furious coughing followed. A man with an animal mask stood above Fuyu's suffering body. But before Aki could do anything, her world began to darken. She was loosing a lot of blood from her leg.

One ring from her cartilage was missing.

Fuyu punched herself in the stomach numerous times and coughed up the small, circular object. A rose gold ring that belonged around the shell of an ear. She growled towards Aki's direction who was gone. She was instead greeted by a masked man.

"Well if it isn't Konoha's ANBU," Fuyu croaked. "It's an honor, but I'm afraid this is where we part." The woman then disappeared in loud spark almost like fireworks. A lightning clone.

Aki was barely conscious. Her head rested on a patch of grass away from the scene.

"How is she?" the a masked man asked another masked woman.

"Her wound is deep, I just need to stop the bleeding for now," she replied. "What happened, I heard something like lightning."

"She made a lightning clone and got away," the man explained explained. "Inu went to go look for her with his ninken."

"I see," the girl sighed.

'Aki wanted to reply, but she was much to weak. All she wanted to do was sleep, but it was disrespectful to sleep when strangers were around. Then a gust of wind blew against Aki's face with a new presence giving her more reason to be awake. It was a boy with silver hair, a dog mask.

"Taichou," the two other masked figures saluted.

"I couldn't get her," the silver haired boy stated. "She got pretty far in a short amount of time. I also went to this girl's house, the source of the whole scene. A man was killed with a kanzashi that probably belonged to her. I also got these."

His gloved hand showed Aki's earrings most of which were covered in blood and/or saliva. They all seemed shocked.

"She must've used them as weapons," the silver haired boy added.

"I-I," Aki stutted beginning to give into the temptation of slumber. "I just wanted to live."

"Don't force yourself to talk," the masked female commanded as she continued her ministrations.

Aki didn't listen, "Hey?"

All eyes were on her as Aki smiled gently.

"If plants could bleed, how would you eat them?"


	2. Chapter 2: Birds Fly Best Dead

Within the night Aki was given a place to stay at the Konoha hospital. It was her first time in such a large village surrounded by more strangers than she could count on her fingers. Aki was certainly accustomed to strangers. In fact, she and her mother would often come across them as they journeyed through the forest. But this time she was the stranger to urban life. This new urban life for Aki was comprised of a real hospital just as any book would describe it. White walls with white sheets sleekly covering a white mattress.

The moment she awoke a familiar presence along with a few new ones surrounded her. Aki let out a small screech and quickly hid her face under the soft blanket. To the people surrounding her, the girl no younger than sixteen or fifteen seemed childish. Her giddy behavior made everyone question if she had the intelligence to really comprehend what had happened to her the night before.

"It's okay child," the husky voice of an old man coaxed Aki out of the sheets. "I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage of Konohagakure. You may address me as the Sandaime. May I ask your name?"

Aki looked around the room and saw three people. The boy with silver hair in a dog mask from the night before. A woman with a large chest, light blonde hair, a soft purple diamond on her forehead, and hazel eyes. Then lastly the short man in white and red robes who called himself the Sandaime.

"Sandaime-sama?" Aki repeated in a confused tone. "I'm in Konohagakure?…"

She seemed to be struggling with the concept of everything.

"Hm," Aki let out with a lost face. "I'm Aki and I want to see-"

The bloody face of Aki's mother's decapitated head suddenly emerged into her brain. Before anyone knew it Aki was breaking down into loud tears like a baby deprived of its milk. She really was just a child.

"It's alright," the Sandaime soothed as he patted Aki's head. "She's in a better place."

"No," Aki sniffled.

"What do you mean no?" the blonde woman asked.

"What?" Aki asked as if she had forgotten what she had just said. "Who are you? Who is he? Why is he wearing a mask? Why does he not speak?"

"This is the man that saved you," the Sandaime explained.

"That's no man. He's just a boy."

"You're right, he is. Would you feel more comfortable if he took his mask off?"

Aki nodded.

"But you have to promise not to give his identity of his mask away."

"I promise," Aki suddenly smiled and held her pinky out towards the old man who took it in a loose pinky promise.

The boy then revealed his face and introduced himself as "Hatake Kakashi."

"That's not fair," Aki pouted. "You have another mask."

Kakashi said nothing.

In order to interrupt the silence that had settled the blonde woman said, "And I am Tsunade, I will be checking up on you from time to time. And I also believe these are yours."

Tsunade passed Aki her missing piercings who took them with all the glee in the world.

"I was wondering where these were!" Aki exclaimed while bouncing on the bed. "You know my mom pierced my ears for me. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but once I had one I wanted so much more. I guess it's because it's the only thing that really gave me a taste of the world, you know? So-"

"You utilized those as weapons," Kakashi stopped Aki's rambling. "Who exactly are you?"

"Me? I'm Aki."

"That's enough for now," the Sandaime commanded. "Kakashi, you know your mission. I will be taking my leave for now."

"Aki," Tsunade began while the Sandaime continued to speak to Kakashi. "Come back to the hospital every night, for now. There are still some things we have to look over, got it?"

Aki nodded.

"Kakashi will escort you around town and bring you back. It's just precautionary measures since your not a citizen, visitor, or a real guest."

"What about the price?"

"Um…That's something we'll work out."

"Okay."

Within a minute Aki was left with the ever so quiet Kakashi who just stood beside her bed as still as a rock. Was that even humanly possible? Did he not feel awkward at all? None of those questions came across on Aki's face as she mindlessly made shapes out of her blanket with a silly smile. Kakashi absolutely thought this girl was pathetic.

"Did you think about it?" Aki suddenly inquired with large inquisitive eyes.

"What?" Kakashi questioned.

"My question from last night. If plants could bleed, how would you eat them?"

Kakashi did not make a single sound.

"You're no fun."

"I'm not here for fun."

"Then what are you hear for?"

"My mission which is to watch over you."

Aki shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Kakashi's entire being was almost intimidating. She could tell he was incredibly intelligent and someone of high ranking in society whether he agreed or not. He also was someone with secrets and a lot of things to hide. Kakashi was dark and bleeding everywhere. Just like Aki's mother had been even before her death. And it all made Aki want to scream.

Aki's train of rambunctious thoughts were ceased by harsh thump on her window. She excitedly jumped out of her bed to see what it was and at the bottom of the building was a bird. A bird with its brains splatter all over the yellow dirt. Aki gasped and Kakashi rushed to her side to see what it was. He was expecting her to shrivel up in fear like any other human would, but that did not happen. Instead Aki began to laugh. She was laughing. Giggling at the sight of a dead animal.

"Don't you see it, Kakashi-san?"

"The dead bird?"

"It's not dead! It's flying!"

Kakashi stared at the girl as if she had lost her mind.

"I wish I could fly like that. It's so beautiful."

Aki's eyes softened as Kakashi's body tensed. Something was definitely wrong with this girl.

Aki still tired from last night's events crawled back into her bed and fell asleep quickly. This gave Kakashi the chance to leave the absurd atmosphere that the young girl had set up. As he strolled through the streets he couldn't get the image of Aki laughing at the alleged beauty of the brainless bird.

"Oi Kakashi!" a boy in a green spandex suit called.

"Gai," Kakashi greeted.

"Let's do one of our youthful rival challenges!"

"No thanks."

"Ah, I knew my chic and cool Kakashi would say that! So the Blue Beast of Konoha thought of a Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"A barbecue dinner with our dear classmates!"

"Sure."

"I was expecting you to say no, that's why I thoughy of a Plan C- Wait. What?"

"I'll go to dinner."

"Really?"

"What time?"

"Around seven."

"See you then. Do you mind if I bring someone?"

"Bring someone?!"

If Gai wasn't surprised before, well, he sure was now.

"She's new to the village and around our age."

"SHE?! KAKASHI HAS A DATE! I HAVE TO TELL EVERYBODY! OH THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! Kakashi! You have beaten me to love! You win this round!"

"Wait! Gai!"

Before Kakashi could take any real action, Gai had already left on his task to inform nearly the entire village of Kakashi's potential girlfriend. Kakashi let out a large sigh as he saw the sun begin to set. He would have to collect Aki soon if he was going to take her to dinner.

By the time Kakashi had reached the hospital the sun had completely set and it was exactly seven o' clock. They were obviously going to be late. Kakashi pushed the sliding door open.

"Hey," Kakashi began, "we're going to dinner with some friends. Tsunade-sama prepared clothes for you- What are you doing?!"

Kakashi caught Aki climbing through the window. He dropped the clothes that rested in his arms and flashed over to the girl who jumped out. Luckily he caught her by the waist and pulled her down to the ground.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he asked sternly.

"I just wanted to fly too," Aki said innocently. "Like the bird. Maybe I could be like, mother."

"That bird is dead. So is your mother."

"That bird was not dead! And mother is most certainly not dead either!"

"Are you a fucking idiot or something…"

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to dinner with some friends, but only if you want to go. I have clothes for you to change into if you want to come. You'll have to hurry. We're late."

"Okay."

It was as if Aki had forgotten that she was about to commit suicide just now. Kakashi couldn't believe that such a girl existed. At first he thought that she just had the mind of a child. A mind that could be fixed by opening up to the real world. However, she was just someone who was absolutely insane. A total nutcase.

"I'll wait outside for you to change. Don't try anything stupid."

"Okay!"

Aki giggled as she sprung up ecstatic to finally get to see the village. She quickly changed into a long white skirt that stopped right below her knees as bottoms. On top she wore a fitted black, sleeveless turtle neck. It seemed that Tsunade was thoughtful enough to give the girl a little bit of simple makeup which Aki graciously experimented with. And to top it all off, Aki decorated her head with two neatly crafted french braids that hung past her chest in pigtails. Aki finally came out and she swore Kakashi almost stuttered.

"Let's go," he said.

"Okay!"

Aki hooked her arm around his elbow as he lead the way. Kakashi wanted to complain, but felt that he would let this one slide for now. After all she was just a child. Hopefully she would fit in with the rest and alleviate some of the stress on his hands.

Golden eyes were distracted by every little thing they saw. Kakashi watched the teen look at literally everything. Lanterns, shops, restaurants, children, dango, children eating dango. Worst of all was the fact she was still hooked onto his arm causing people to look his way. Kakashi was not unknown in Konoha. In fact, he was rather famous in ways more than one.

"Isn't that friend-killer Kakashi?" a girl asked her friend.

"Yea," the friend replied. "Isn't he handsome? He's so mysterious."

"Look, he has a girl."

Whispers reached Kakashi's sensitive ears and he tried his best to block it out. Once they reached their destination Kakashi's gently pried away from Aki and entered the building. He took off his shoes and did not look back at the girl who was copying his moves exactly.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi apologized as he approached his classmates.

Aki shyly came forth to the group.

"Is that the unlucky girl that you're dating?" a boy with needle in his mouth asked. "She's actually kind of cute."

"I'm not dating her," Kakashi sighed knowing this would happen. "I was asked by the Hokage to look after her. Come here and sit, Aki. No need to be scared."

Kakashi patted the spot next to him and she slowly took her seat avoiding eye contact with everyone. She had never interacted with so many people at once before like this. How was a sixteen year old girl supposed to act around other sixteen year olds? Would it be like in books, where they would gossip about the one girl who accidentally got pregnant? Or maybe they would talk about the latest movie with that one incredible actor in it.

"So is your name Aki?" a girl with red eyes asked. "I'm Yuhi Kurenai. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Maito Gai!" Gai yelled from the other side of the table. "If you are not Kakashi's girlfriend, would you do the pleasure of being my youthful partner and possible bride?"

"Shut up Gai," the boy with a senbon in his mouth said. "I'm Shiranui Genma."

"Sarutobi Asuma," another boy introduced. "My father told me about you."

"Sandaime-sama?" Aki questioned quietly.

"That's right," Asuma smiled.

"Tsunade-sama also told me of you!" a girl with short black hair added politely. "I'm Shizune!"

Aki smiled at the group who took her in so easily. For the first time Kakashi noticed how tense Aki was. Maybe she wasn't all that different. Perhaps she was human. But still weird as fuck. He still found it rather endearing to see Aki act somewhat normal. Almost like he had made a breakthrough.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Aki let out as they began eating.

Kakashi thought she was going to ask her famous question about bleeding plants, but he was wrong.

"When dead birds fly, where do they go?"


	3. Chapter 3: Sinners

"There's something very off about her," Tsunade told Kakashi and the Hokage. "Just like you said Kakashi, she's very childish and not all there. Strange thing is, her brain activity shows no sign of any mental disabilities."

"I also looked into her mind," a renowned Yamanka man added. "She's not dumb. She actually found a way to block people out of certain portions of her mind, particularly her memories. Hardly anyone in the world can do this. Aki is someone who is trained to resist any jutsu used to probe into her head."

"So Inoichi-san and I ran her through an IQ test designed as a game so she wouldn't detect that it was a test as a way to see just what she could be capable of."

"How did she score?" the Sandaime asked.

"Barely 80," Inoichi chuckled.

Kakashi and the Sandaime looked baffled. Just how poorly does a girl have to do on a silly puzzle to score that low?

"She knew it was a test," Inoichi furthered. "We recorded her as she performed her task. Take a look at it."

Inoichi turned on a small television showing Aki solving a wooden puzzle.

"She makes moves very quickly and they're all the right moves until towards the end. She makes one wrong move that would jeopardize the entire process. Afterwards she continues to make the right moves, but because of that one crucial flaw she could not solve the puzzle. We predict that her real IQ could be higher than that of Nara Shikaku's or even your's Kakashi. Needless to say, she's a genius."

"But that doesn't explain why she is the way she is or why she tried to kill herself like it was nothing because of some dead bird," Kakashi contended obviously confused.

"And that's where you come in, Kakashi," the Sandaime explained. "People express themselves differently depending on their given situations and background. Since we cannot access her mind by force, we want you to ease it out of her."

"Forgive me Sandaime-sama, but could I return to my duties to Team Ro? I don't think I'm suited for such a mission."

"This is a very important mission, Kakashi. This girl could either be a severe threat to Konoha or a great addition. And since you have already gotten rather friendly. I feel that Aki does not let people in quite easily. You already have the upper hand. Take advantage of it."

Kakashi honestly did not know what the Sandaime was thinking. He was not the kind of person to be able to get to know someone so easily. Even if he had saved her, even if he was the one to spend the days with her, he could not be the one to get to know the inner depths of Aki's clearly troubled mind. How could he when he too was troubled and damaged? Sixteen and already an ANBU captain, surely a remarkable achievement. Jonin at thirteen. Chunin at six. Graduated from the Academy at the mere age of 5. Throughout the years, he has made kill after kill after kill. How could this perfect shinobi, a mere tool, get so emotionally attached to one girl? Even if it were for a mission, it was an impossible thing to do.

The worst thing about it all was how Aki intrigued Kakashi so much. Such an innocent and delicate beauty in reality was so corrupted and deranged. But still beautiful. She stunned Kakashi. Made his heart stop. His feelings were not of love. Not at all. Looking at Aki was like looking at the statues of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama at the Valley of the End. Something grandiose and with a story that contains multiple layers. She was an enigma that made everything seem small.

On Kakashi's way back to the hospital where Aki was stationed, he stopped by his favorite thinking places. First, the K.I.A. stone. There he thought of Uchiha Obito. His best friend who taught him the meaning of being a shinobi and what a it meant to be a friend. Then the graves of Nohara Rin, Namikaze Minato, and Hatake Sakumo. Rin, the one he swore to protect but ended up thrusting his lightning fist through her chest. Minato, his sensei who never gave up on him and tried his hardest to pull Kakashi out of the darkness that surrounded his life. Finally, Hatake Sakumo. His father and idol. The one Kakashi hated for so long for leaving him, for bring shame to the Hatake name. The one that did not love Kakashi enough to stick around. The one Kakashi could never hate.

Aki swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the edge of her bed waiting for Kakashi to come get her. The previous day was filled with tests that she did not particularly enjoy. She did not want to be a number. Never again would she make the same mistake as she did in the past. She finally had the chance to be free. She would take it.

"You look like you're thinking about something," Kakashi suddenly said from behind her.

"Kakashi-san! What are we doing today?"

"Is there anything you want to do?"

Aki stopped to think before replying, "I want to go to the cinema."

"Is there a particular movie you want to watch?"

"Whatever's on is fine, thank you."

"Who taught you to be so polite?"

"Mother. Mother taught me everything."

Aki's eyes went blank as if they were searching for a distant memory. The smile that rested so easily on her face vanished.

"She's not dead. She'd kill me if she were dead."

"What was that?" Kakashi asked triggering Aki to come out of her trance.

"Nothing! Let's go!"

Aki's mother would kill her if she were dead? What exactly did that mean? How could a dead person kill someone? At least Kakashi knew one thing. Aki's mother may be the source of Aki's strangeness.

Kakashi and Aki made their way through the streets to the theater. It had been years since Kakashi had seen a film. The last time must have been with Team Minato. Kakashi remembered it vividly. Minato had meant to take the three thirteen year olds to see an action movie, but it ended up being a horror movie. Rin and Obito were quivering in fear the whole time while Minato regretted his decision. Kakashi remembered wanting to leave and go train, his sensei demanded that he stay with his team and take some downtime. Kakashi wished he could have enjoyed it more. Then his ANBU days came along and he just did not have the time.

"Let's see that one," Aki pointed to an ad for a sappy romance.

"Eh?" Kakashi knew exactly what would happen. People would actually believe that he and Aki were dating, but what could he do?

"Isn't that Hatake Kakashi?" some girl began whispering.

"Why is he with a girl?"

"I wish he'd take me out on a date."

"I think they're going to watch that romance movie."

"I'm jealous."

Kakashi sighed and paid for two tickets regardless. He reluctantly bought popcorn which was gone within the first ten minutes of the film most of which was filmed with advertisements. Kakashi could feel everyone looking his way. His superiors on dates, his underclassmen, girls, girls, and more girls. The only person not looking his way was Aki. She was fixed on the movie. And looking at her like that, she seemed so normal. Like she belonged in the village as a civilian. Kakashi forgot for a moment that this girl was in fact a genius unlike any other. He forgot that he knew nothing about her and that his mission was to know something. Anything. Instead, in that moment, he felt incredibly sad for the teenage girl. Something must have happened for her to be the way she is. Something must have happened so that she would not know what it meant to be normal.

The movie was drawing to its close and the protagonists had stabbed themselves so that they would be together forever. Almost all the girls in the theater were crying while Aki smiled at the screen and Kakashi vaguely heard her whisper:

"Say hello to mommy for me."

Aki knew that her mother was dead. Of course she knew. But the idea of her mother terrified her. Not just her dead face, but her living face. When she smiled, when she laughed, cried, yelled. It made Aki's stomach crumple up and heart tear like paper.

"Aki we should go," Kakashi suggested seriously wanting to leave. But Aki's eyes were far gone and just staring at the credit text. "Aki?"

"Sinners are perfect. Sinners are perfect. I will not be a sinner. I will not be perfect. She will not make me a sinner."

"Aki!"

Aki slowly turned her head to meet Kakashi's single, visible eye. For the first time Kakashi saw an expression that could never erase. Golden eyes became glossy as if she were about to cry, but a single tear dared not to fall. Anguish of a pain so severe. A type of anguish that Kakashi was not familiar with. The tension in her eyes took out all the energy in her lips causing them to stick out just slightly.

"Aki. Who is she?"

The raven haired girl did not reply, but Kakashi knew who this mysterious "she" was. It was, of course, none other than Aki's mother. But he needed to hear it from her. From Aki's own mouth. Because that would be a sign that the she was giving into trusting Kakashi.

Aki stood up and walked past Kakashi and towards the exit. He followed suit and tailed behind her flowing white skirt. Aki's usually quirky aura shifted to something he could not put words to. She was silent and dark. It was as if she were possessed and it killed Kakashi. The way to her room felt like an eternity and the door felt like the gateway to hell.

"Let me get the door for you," Kakashi offered attempting to be as gentlemanly as possible.

"I can handle myself," Aki hissed as she swatted his hand away. "I'm not five and I am not a princess."

And surely for Aki what lied beyond that door was hell. In the room stood Tsunade, Inoichi, and the Sandaime. The room was burning with tension as Aki's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Here's your estimated IQ range," Inoichi said as he handed Aki a piece of paper containing her score. "You're a-"

Before anyone could even blink Aki tore the paper out of Inoichi's hand and violently ripped it into two pieces. Then four. Then eight and sixteen. The pieces fell to the floor like confetti.

"I'm not a number!" she screamed at the four. "I'm Aki!"

"Calm down," the Tsunade tried to coax. "We know you're-"

"Know what?" Aki challenged surprising everyone in the room. The once polite, childish, giddy girl had suddenly flipped like a switch. Her eyes which once seemed as if they held no thoughts become incredibly intelligent and very aware. "What do you know about me, Tsunade-san? I know something about you. You're scared. Scared of losing something you love. That's why you didn't deliver the clothes and makeup directly. You don't want to grow attached to me because you're scared that I'm going to die. And right now, you're scared because I'm right. But I must thank you for the outfit. I'm rather fond of it."

Tsunade's almond eyes grew wide. This girl saw through her as if she were glass.

"Aki," Kakashi cut in. "We just want to know if you're a threat to the village."

"You think I don't know that? I know a lot of things. Mother taught me many things, but there's one thing that I taught myself. That perfection is a sin. Once you' become perfect, you become used. A room full of genius tools should know that. So then geniuses, answer me this…"

Aki closed her eyes and opened them back with a familiar smile. Her face was no longer hard or strained. It was back to its happy self.

"If plants could bleed, how would you eat them?"

Such an innocent and delicate beauty she was. So corrupted and deranged she really is. She blamed her mother.

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Hopefully there are people reading this...Anyways, fluffpenguin brought up the point about how Kakashi should understand how traumatized Aki is and wouldn't allocate the words "weird" or "strange" to her. But Aki is weird to everyone. And yes she is very much damaged, but no one really knows exactly what happened. Well, except me of course.**

 **Kakashi's also the type of person to shut himself out and take his suffering alone at this point in his life. He himself doesn't really understand other people particularly Aki. In a way he believes that he has suffered far more than other people which I don't really blame him for. Aki's a character that's designed for Kakashi to also grow as a person and sort of open his mind up a little more. That's all I can say without giving too much away!**

 **Quick disclaimer since I basically spoke like Kakashi was my character. ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! OC IS MINE MINE MINE!**

 **Okiee thanks guys! Read, favorite, follow, review, recommend to others, and love!**

 **-crxcent**


	4. Chapter 4: The Delirious Cycle

Bells of a small wooden cottage chimed as wind swept through the trees. Aki's long black hair flowed in suit as she picked flowers from the ground. A small girl she was with a cheeky grin on her face. Just a child. So innocent. So pure. Golden eyes shined like coins of wonder and curiosity. Small fingers of the five year old played with the stems of each flower intertwining each with each other. Thus creating a crown fit for a princess of the forest. Fit just for her.

"Aki," the low, soothing voice of her father filled her ears.

"Father!" Aki yelled happily as she rushed to hug the kindest man in the world. A large palm rested softly on Aki's soft hair. He bent down so that his purple orbs matched her yellow ones.

"I have to go," he said in a hushed voice. Aki could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"Is it because of mother?"

He said nothing.

"Take me with you!"

"I can't Aki."

"Please stay and help me. I can't take care of mother on my own. She'll-"

"Aki. Please. Let me go. Daddy is human too. I love you and your mother so much. But…There are things in this world, responsibilities that I cannot abandon. Although I love you and mother, there are other people in my life. I wish with all my heart I could take you with me, but your mother won't ever let that happen."

It was not the silence of the little girl dressed in all white that shocked him. It was that there were no tears. Instead a hateful anger filled Aki's eyes. In truth, he feared Aki. She possessed a certain power that he, a full grown man and once trained shinobi, could not match. And also an intelligence that made him shake in his shoes. She always saw right through him as if he were transparent. She was so much like her mother.

So beautiful. So young. Seemingly pure. Seemingly innocent. The man was so in love with his daughter in the most fatherly way possible that he just let it happen. Aki had unlatched one end of her flower crown to create rope. She swept her father off his feet by hitting a pressure point and quickly wrapped the rope of daisies and cosmos around his throat like a necklace.

Aki awoke with a start. She couldn't breathe. She felt it the flowers around her neck. She was screaming but she couldn't hear herself. Two hands were on her body and the feeling of invasion pounded at her heart. Aki clutched her hair into two fistfuls and rocked herself back and forth while kicking her legs. Then suddenly the same hands wrapped around her body so tightly. She felt whoever's chest vibrate as if they were saying something. Screaming something. For a few seconds she felt a little warmer, but still terrified.

There was no counting how much time went by. But she suddenly calmed. But she didn't remember anything. Only a dream of flowers and death.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked seriously concerned.

"What?" Aki asked in a haze.

"Do you get night terrors often?" Tsunade suddenly asked.

"Night terrors?"

"It's when-"

"I know what they are. I do get them often."

"She's not going to remember what happened," Tsunade informed Kakashi as she stroked Aki's hair. "She'll just think she had a bad dream. It's common in children, but sometimes it lasts longer. It could be a sign of severe stress."

"But you said she showed no signed of any mental disability."

"Kakashi, Inoichi told you that she was trained. He's right. This girl is a genjutsu expert. Better than the best. We have yet to confirm it, but I looked back at her scans. She fooled us. Her brain actually shows a severe amount of stress. I'm thinking she suffers from delirium. But there's something off about it."

Kakashi looked back at the girl, who just a moment ago was panting with eyes as wide as a deer, play with the bed sheets and giggle as if there were a mysterious playmate with her. Was the reason Aki would not open up to anyone because she couldn't remember anything very well? Kakashi recalled the Sandaime telling him the importance of the mission. But no longer did he see Aki as a threat, but as someone who needed desperate help.

The moment the sun rose and office hours at the Hokage's office was open, Kakashi rushed in. The Hokage lifted his head to see who was rude enough to barge in without even knocking.

"Excuse me," Kakashi began. "Sandaime-sama. I really do not think I am qualified for this mission concerning Aki. She's most likely mentally ill. She needs a doctor, not a babysitter."

"Kakashi," the Sandaime said sternly. "Have you ever thought that there was a reason that I chose you for this mission? You will continue this mission. No questions."

Why was he chosen for this mission? Kakashi knew very well of the Hokage's intentions. He was damaged. But this was something he did not want to risk. Everyone around Kakashi died. That was why he distanced himself from everyone. One way or another he was a curse to others. Aki would be no different.

Nonetheless, orders were orders. And so Kakashi took a deep breath as he stared at Aki's sleeping figure. She was curled up into a ball with her back to him. Kakashi slipped out of his shoes and laid down beside her facing her. He never noticed how light a sleeper Aki was until she opened her eyes immediately.

"Good morning," Aki greeted.

"Mm," Kakashi nodded.

"You don't have to always be around me, you know."

"Well, I'm forced to be here."

"You deserve to be free."

"I'm a shinobi. A mere tool."

"Shinobi or not, you're still human, Kakashi-san."

"Aki, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How are you feeling?"

To Kakashi it was such an intimate question. He hadn't given a damn about anyone's feelings since his sensei's death. Never had he attempted to get to know the depths of another person. He felt so naked and exposed.

"I have a headache."

"Should I let you sleep?"

"No. I'm used to it. It's more of a nagging feeling than anything painful."

"I see."

"I remember a lot of things, Kakashi-san. If that's what you're really curious about."

"I see."

"I've been trying to solve it. The puzzle in my head, but I can't."

"What?"

Aki was talking in a whisper. She didn't want to tell anyone, but she needed to.

"Nothing."

The two paused in a nervous silence before Kakashi abruptly asked:

"Do you want to move in with me?"

"With you? Kakashi-san?"

"I think you should get away from the hospital for a while."

Her giggle flooded Kakashi's ears and made his heart swell with warmth.

"It has no meaning. I just think you should get out of here. I hate this place anyways. I want to go home. It's solely for my selfish needs. Nothing more."

"Okay."

Kakashi would have been surprised, but Aki made it sound so natural that he just smiled at her. It must have been the first time she had seen him smile for her to make the surprised face. Aki always knew Kakashi was kind. But he was also surprisingly gentle. Kakashi also realized just how bashful Aki could be. The two were breaking grounds with each other and it felt really good. Really good.

The two could have just laid there for an eternity. They didn't quite understand one another, but in that moment they could at least pretend that they did. In fact, they could pretend to be siblings or even lovers. Anything to distract them from whatever pain was in their way. It was the closest thing to perfect the two had ever experienced. But as Aki believes, there is no such thing as perfection in this world. And thus all good things must come to an end.

Arrangements were made so that Kakashi could take Aki home that night. The scenes Aki had caused throughout the week made Tsunade and the other doctors worry. However, Inoichi and the Sandaime argued that Aki needed to become more open with other people in order to gain more information out of her.

And it was not until Kakashi had arrived at his cramped house that he realized that there wasn't a whole lot of space for the two. But Aki seemed not to care too much to his relief. He gave her the grand house tour.

"You're pretty old fashioned," Aki noted.

Kakashi froze for a second.

"I like it. Mother and I used to live in a house like this. Old-fashioned."

So perfect. But there is no perfect. And all good things must come to an end.

The Sandaime begun allowing Kakashi to participate in his ANBU missions just as long as they did not exceed a day long as Aki needed to be taken care of. On the days Kakashi was gone, Aki was usually brought in for questioning and chakra tests. She certainly should have been kunoichi, but that was not how she was raised.

"Kakashi said that there was a puzzle in her head," Inoichi said to Tsunade as they watched Aki meditated. "And you said you think she has delirium?"

"Some of her behaviorial characteristics match up," Tsunade began, "but I don't think that's necessarily the case."

"The block in her mind is very controlled. She's doing it herself. I'm sure she has her memories together. She's just refusing to say it and playing it low. Smart girl."

"That doesn't explain the strange things she's been saying. Or maybe even sees. Kakashi did speak of her often talking about her mother."

"Tsunade-san," Aki called softly. She held a small piece of paper between her first three fingers. In a split second the paper burned to ashes. A fire type.

"You say you've never been trained like a shinobi?" Inoichi inquired.

"Never," Aki replied.

"Do you know why?"

"Not a clue."

"You're lying."

"Perhaps. But how will you ever know? Do you have special eyes. Inoichi-san?"

"…Something like that… How is it that you know how to perform genjutsu?"

"Genjustu?"

"Let's save this for later," Tsunade cut in. "Another time, Inoichi."

Inoichi huffed before walking away from the two females. Tsunade was curious too. How was it that this girl could perform genjutsus so strong, but not know what they were? Clearly she was very much trained. And trained well at that. Not to mention the night the ANBU had found her. Her mind was quick and innovative enough to kill a man and stall her death. Just who was this girl who seemed so trapped in her own mind?

All good things come to an end. Aki was someone who had reached her end.

Aki patiently waited for Kakashi to return from his mission. She had grown so accustomed to his sleeping figure no more that five feet away from her that she was afraid to go to sleep. Another nightmare of flowers and death stained her mind so vividly. Memories of her father's dying face and the guilt on her hands burned her mind. But Kakashi never came. Aki looked over at the clock which read eleven o'clock.

The petite girl slipped out of the t-shirt and shorts that Kakashi had bought for her as night wear. Ever so quickly and swiftly Aki changed into her daily outfit. She braided her hair, revealing the metal rings and studs on her ears. She glided into black sandals and walked outside. Perhaps some of those chakra tests would be useful.

The moment the cold air hit Aki's face, she closed her eyes and focused herself. And ever so slightly she could feel it. Kakashi's chakra. How she knew it was him? Who knows. But it was enough for her to run towards the village exit where the guards were sleeping allowing her to easily get past them. Aki had never been able to run faster, longer, or more freely. For a while it felt amazing.

But all good things must come to an end.

Blood covered the yellow dirt. Just like the dead bird she once saw. A Konoha ANBU, one who was clearly Kakashi had blood running down his right arm from his shoulder. His mask was shattered into two pieces somewhere nearby. Behind him were his teammates who were passed out. Alive. But gone. It was fight between Kakashi and five others. Severely outnumbered.

Aki stepped between Kakashi and his enemies.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kakashi screamed at Aki who just ignored him.

The look in her eyes was different. A look he had never seen before. Dead eyes.

"Who's this little girl?" the one man questioned in a demeaning manner. "The great Copy Ninja's girlfriend? Perhaps I should take her out first in front of your very eyes."

"Would you like to see hell?" Aki asked suddenly.

Aki held pale left hand near her chest only her index finger pointing up. Kakashi's bare sharingan did not recognize the gesture but could see that it was in fact a hand sign.

"Jigoku no jutsu." the words fell out of Aki's pink lips so naturally for a second Kakashi believed she was a real kunoichi of Konoha.

Within just moments Kakashi's enemies had fallen to the ground screaming in pain and despair. They were all clutching their heads and begging for it to stop. One kept screaming about fire that was burning him away. Others seemed to be seeing a scene from the past. Some seemed to be drowning. The one that seemed to be drowning fell dead in about a minute while the others seem to pass out one by one. Kakashi couldn't kill them. They were precious information regarding Aki.

"What was that?" Kakashi tried asking Aki, but no reply came. When he turned his head Aki had also fainted and was panting fairly hard. Kakashi placed his gloved hand upon the doll-like girl's head and her temperature scorched Kakashi's hand that he swore that his hand would have suffered damage if not for his gloves.

"Taichou," came the voice of a young Tenzou. "I brought reinforcements."

"Good," Kakashi acknowledged. "I'll take care of this girl. Leave the enemies alive. We need them for interrogation. Burn all the dead bodies. Take only what's alive."

"Hai," came the unison call of Kakashi's subordinates.

Carefully took Aki up in his arms. He always thought she would be rather skinny, but she was actually quite healthy in weight. His fingers ever so lightly sunk into her soft flesh. Next thing he knew. They were back to square one. A genius girl overcoming great trials and a dark knight rescuing her in the end. The next morning she would wake up in a hospital bed surrounded by the Hokage, Tsunade, and Kakashi.

The fun of keeping secrets could no longer persist. The hope to start over and be free could no longer stand. And the dream of flowers, death, and a good man would replay. All good things must come to an end.

But at least in life, there are just as many beginnings as there are ends.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello! Thanks for the increasing support!**

 **Anyways, some things to cover. Jigoku means Hell so technically the jutsu that Aki uses is Hell no Jutsu. Also the hand sign she uses is a Mudra gesture (which is what the hand signs of Naruto are based off of) which represents a threat or warning. Usually you're supposed to point at your opponent, but because I'm the author I thought it would be cooler if she just pointed upward.**

 **This chapter was kind of all over the place like all of my other chapters are, but I hope you guys can bear with me! It's just how I personally like to write. Don't like it? Sorry!**

 **And also there seems to be quite a bit of KakaAki moments in this :3 They will increase in due time my friends. In due time.**

 **Keep reading!**

 **Thank you guys!**

 **-crxcent**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plea

_Jigoku no Jutsu._

It burned like no one would ever know. Greater than any katon jutsu. This was a pain that drenched her body. And all she could see was red and orange and specks of yellow. She couldn't hear herself over the flames which cackled like witches laughing at her writhing around like an animal. Then within a second like water she was relieved and could breathe.

A palm hit Aki's white skin harder than any punch leaving behind a clear red print on her cheek. Then the back of the same hand hit her other cheek and the process went on over and over and over again. An older woman who looked just like Aki was screaming something at her. But the child just cried and begged for forgiveness. Soon enough the woman's long nails dragged quickly across the side of her face. And with all honesty, Aki did not know what hurt more. Her mother's cruel hands or her words.

"Why can you not be perfect?!" Aki's mother's shrilly voice rang throughout the house. "What's wrong with you?! A daughter of mine will be perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

"Natsu!" an angry male voice made the woman halt mid slap. "What on Earth are you doing to Aki?!"

The purple haired man known as father picked Aki up into his big arms. Aki wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her tiny head and tiny fingers into his clothed shoulder. The woman named Natsu huffed and puffed like a wolf ready to blow the pigs' house down.

"Do not get in my way Taiyo!" she screamed. "She has to learn the jutsu! And it has to be perfect!"

"Well learning it and performing it on her are two very different things! She's only five! She's just a child! She's our daughter! You're trying to kill her!"

"She's MY child! MY daughter! And I'm doing this for her goddamn sake! Do you not fucking understand, you bastard? This could determine if she lives or if she dies in this world. Perfection is key! Don't you understand that you motherfucking cunt?! This could save her one day! Only perfect people may reign this world."

Natsu ripped Aki from Taiyo's arms and set her down on the floor. She frantically held her weeping face in two hands with her thumbs caressing her cheeks so hard it was more of a painful press than comfort.

"Aki," Natsu called her child in a pant. "You understand. You need this. You're a smart girl. Right? Mommy's going to make your mind invincible. So nothing can ruin your perfection. I will make you perfect."

"You're fucking crazy," Taiyou said abasolutely shocked. "I'm leaving and I'm-"

"You are not taking Aki," Natsu snapped holding Aki tightly to her breast. "Especially not to that failure you call daughter."

"Mother," Aki called innocently ignoring all the screaming that's been going on. "I'm hungry. I'm tired."

Natsu sighed before pulling up her shirt revealing a large, supple breast and brought Aki's lips to it. And to Taiyou it all became disgusting. He became disgusted in himself for once actually being happy in scenarios as the one before him. It was not normal and it was far from perfect. The once beautiful woman was nothing but a wench and he wanted no part of it. And the truth was he wanted no part of Aki either. Watching her suck the milk of her mother showed Taiyou how much Natsu had twisted his daughter. And his daughter was long gone. Aki was no longer his anymore.

He would leave the next day. That was his decision.

Aki's room was perfect. Everything in it was perfect. Pristine wooden walls painted white. Ornaments ranging from origami stars to seashell from travels hung from the ceiling. A white bed with light blue blankets was like a cloud in a sky. Aki's skin was perfectly healed smooth and white like milk as if her mother had never placed a hand on her.

"Looks like you're getting good at healing yourself," Natsu pointed out as she tucked her daughter into bed. "Like a perfect little girl."

"Father's going to leave."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You're father's going to leave us. More importantly, he's going to leave you. He's not going to help you take care of me. He's not going to help you become perfect. Do you know why? It's because he is not a perfect man. He's so imperfect that he doesn't understand perfect people like us. And he's scared. Scared of you. He'll say he has responsibilities, other people in his life. But a perfect family only needs each other. No one else."

"Father's a bad man."

"That's right and I'm going to give you a test. It'll be so easy to pass and you'll be one step closer to becoming perfect."

"What is it, mother?"

"Save him."

"How?"

"Kill him. Tomorrow."

"Please stay and help me. I can't take care of mother on my own. She'll-"

"Aki. Please. Let me go. Daddy is human too. I love you and your mother so much. But…There are things in this world, responsibilities that I cannot abandon. Although I love you and mother, there are other people in my life. I wish with all my heart I could take you with me, but your mother won't ever let that happen."

Natsu was right. Everything she said. Mother was perfect. And Aki wanted it. She wanted to be the perfect daughter. And she hated her father. He was going to leave her all alone. By herself. With a woman she knew was crazy. But a five year old Aki knew that she could not live the world without her mother. At least not that young. There were things she had to learn. And she not so much of a fool to not understand that her father was still a good man. But it all had to be done.

Taiyou believed that Aki possessed something terrifying. A power. But Aki did not at all house any kind of particular power within herself. What she did have was a craving for power. A sick craving to be perfect. Just like her mother. It was her greatest dream and her greatest fear. And for years it took Aki everything within her to remember that she could never be perfect. That imperfection was perfection. That it was her father who was perfect and would go to heaven while Natsu and Aki would rot in hell together.

"It's my fault," Aki announced coldly. "It's my fault they're dead. I'm going to hell. I know it."

Aki felt so bare. She had just allowed Inoichi and everyone to look into her mind. And it brought back the feelings of absolute guilt into her already aching heart. An unsettling quiet ran over their heads and through their bodies. Tsunade grasped the petite girl and held her head close to her own body as her hazel eyes met the Sandaime's in worry. Kakashi had so many questions. Too many that he was actually afraid those very inquiries might break Aki even more. But they had to be addressed. It really was now or never.

"Aki," Kakashi started, "do you know why you were attacked that night?"

Nothing as expected.

"You can't-"

"She's my sister." Shock. "The girl. At least I think she is. She looks exactly like my father. And mother would occasionally address her as a failure or imperfect. He wanted to leave us for her."

"And what about the man she was with? The one you killed with a kanzashi?" Sandaime popped out a question as well.

"That I genuinely do not know." Aki broke away from Tsunade's grasp gently and faced her secrets head on. "What I do know is that Fuyu wants more than just revenge. My mother's life should have been enough, but she wants to take me too. But you want to know what doesn't make sense? Her teeth. Her canines were sharp and long. Kind of like a snake's or a dog's. My father didn't possess anything like that nor did mother."

"She's out there somewhere," Kakashi noted. "We should find her. The village is not safe etiher. Team Ro is ready on standby. We can go any time."

"You're not going to find her. You can't. The days leading up to the attack, I felt nothing. Not even smallest thing of out of the ordinary. Usually you'd feel something shift. Like the atmosphere. You could feel something malicious lurking around sort of stalking you."

Kakashi remembered the night the Nine Tails appeared and took the life of his sensei.

"Usually you would be able to feel a presence that's almost ghost-like. Demonic even. But there was nothing. Fuyu is a master of espionage and guerrilla tactics. How fitting."

"What's fitting?"

"If Fuyu is the body then I'm the mind. We would have been the perfect pair. Fuyu's smart, but she's better at anything physical. I'm smarter and not quite as good at the physical things. However," Aki rose from her seat on the bed and opened the window. She seemed to be looking for something and in less than a second as a crow was just about to fly across the window, Aki caught it with her bare hand. "I'm not too shabby myself."

Her fingernails dug into the throat of the crow allowing blood to flow down the back of her hand and drip to the dirt. She let the winged creature fall out of her palm for a long fall to the ground.

"Would it be okay if I made a request?" Aki asked lightly as if she had broken completely away from the darkness that overtook her for the past few minutes. A pink smile decorated her white skin which contradicted the blood staining her hand that hung loosely to her side. "I want to train as shinobi. I want to train here. I need to be strong when the time comes. After it's over I'll repay my debt to this village through whatever means necessary." Aki folded her body over in a ninety degree bow. No one noticed until small drops of water hit the tiled floor, but Aki was in fact sincere. "Please accept my plea. Let me amend my sins. Help me."

To most people it would have seemed like Aki wanted to avenge her mother's death. And maybe upon meeting her alleged sister, make up for her own father's death somehow. However, the cold, hard truth is that Aki is a selfish person. She would have long left the Konoha if she were not this way. Certainly her plea to become a ninja was very sincere, however, it was not any other reason than to protect herself. As much as Aki wished to be dead and free, she feared death as much as the next person.

"So be it," the Sandaime announced causing surprise in everyone. "But you will start from the beginning. At the Academy."

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you guys so much for the ever increasing support! This is kind of a shorter chapter, but at least the plot starts picking up from here! We also get to see that side of Aki which is a lot darker than the usual her usual persona. Perhaps it would be safe to diagnose her with BPD or DID. Hmm. Or maybe she's just acting. Who knows?!**

 **Chapter 6 will be out soon and spoiler alert! Itachi will be in it! 3 Yes Itachi will be seven years old by this time. And yes he did graduate from the Academy at the age of seven, but follow me here. His birthday is in the month of June meaning throughout that entire school year, he'll be seven. You feel me? So Aki and Itachi will 100% be spending quite some time together.**

 **Alright that's all I've got for now!**

 **Keep supporting so I keep writing! Favortie, follow, review!**

 **Thank you!**

 **\- crxcent**


	6. Chapter 6

Screams filled the night. For the first time Aki could hear screams. She knew it was her own, but they did not sound like her own. Frantically grabbing at her own body, she never felt more invaded and vulnerable than ever. And as usual a comforting hand would stroke her hair while another strong arm would hold her down as she kicked furiously.

Aki felt extremely bad for Kakashi. He really was losing sleep for her. And she did not want him to feel trapped because of her. But that was a feeling she would never bring about because she desperately needed Kakashi. Someone needed to take care of her. Aki needed someone, anyone.

On the other hand, these night terrors were routine for Kakashi who actually did not really mind being there for Aki. He needed her just as much she did him. The silence after those terrible dreams ended and as Aki lay limply awake in his arms were actually quite soothing. Even though she would tremble as if it were winter and he could feel the cold sweat from her brow drip past her cheek on onto his forearm, he was still reminded of the human desire for another person's touch. Just Aki's very skin, no matter what condition it was in, made him relax a little more than usual. Her hair was like water between his long slender fingers. On top of that Aki would eventually clutch whichever hand happened to be closer to her causing Kakashi to vaguely remember his mother once doing the same before passing on. Such a vague memory.

Some days they'd just fall asleep in that intimate position until the sun rose. At first it was awkward and filled with reddish pink blushes. But in due time it became so natural. This morning the two laid watching the sunrise with Aki's head rested on Kakashi's lap. So good. So natural. And so very platonic.

"I'm going to be oldest in class," Aki giggled nervously.

"You asked for it," he said nonchalantly. "But you're going to graduate in no time."

"Because I'm older? I suppose. I'm not really interested in sparring with seven year olds though."

"Are you underestimating them?"

"No. What if they beat me? I'd be so humiliated. And then they'd all laugh at me and it would be just the books. I'd be sad and depressed with no one to run to. So I'd run away somewhere then I'd get caught up in some kind of trouble with some kind of gang. But then someone handsome will save me and the love story will begin!"

"…Aki… What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kakashi understood the girl's traumatic experiences and he found that her mind was becoming much more settled that it was in the beginning. But there were times when he just couldn't keep up. At one moment she would be bouncy, happy, strange, curious. Other times she would be dead serious and terrifying. Kakashi wanted to know so much more about Aki. But he respected her space and her privacy. Just as long as she respected his.

"Time to get up Aki," Kakashi whispered while patting her shoulder.

"Yessir."

The two took turns using the bathroom and ate breakfast while the other was getting ready. Once the two were settled Kakashi lead the way to the Academy and could tell that Aki was flustered. He had offered to teach her how to utilize the transformation jutsu, but she was obviously lacking in skill and control to perform such a task. She later rejected learning the jutsu she felt that this was part of her punishment for her crimes.

Kakashi reached out to console the pretty girl, but she held her head high and walked forward. Until she was past the doors and out of sight.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Whispers fluttered around Aki like busy bees.

"Who is she?"

"Is she a new sensei?"

"Where's her hitai-ate?"

"She's not a sensei."

"I heard she's a new student here."

"No way! She's like thirty!"

"Is she stupid?"

"I heard she was an outsider. From some unknown village."

"That's scary!"

Aki felt as if she were inverting into herself. It was so incredibly embarrassing. But it had to be done. She needed to learn how to protect herself. But never had see ever felt so elephant-like before as she made her way to the classroom.

"Class we have a new student!" the sensei proclaimed. "This is Aki! She is older than all of you so treat her with respect. Take a seat next to Itachi over there."

More whispers. But Aki sucked it up and sat in her designated seat.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi," the little boy introduced himself sheepishly.

An analysis ran through Aki's mind. Polite. Kind. A notebook. All kinds of notes. Chakra control. Elements. Recurring words. Birth. Death.

"Aki."

"Nice to meet you."

He turned back to his notebook and wrote once more the words _birth_ and _death_. _Shinobi. Village._

"Oi!" the sensei shouted at Aki. "I know you're older and all, but don't get cocky because of that. You've never been properly trained. So pay attention."

"Sorry!" Aki frantically apologized causing laughted to erupt from the class. Everyone except Itachi.

"Now continuing with the lesson. We have the five common elements. Earth, fire, lightning, water, wind…"

Aki paid extremely close attention to the teacher's words. Each word stored into her mind to be regurgitated out on whatever test there was to be. She bet there would be a pop quiz of some sort at the end of the lesson.

"So now we'll be having an open note pop quiz!" the sensei announced. "If you didn't take notes then I hope you all have excellent memorization. Take out a piece of paper and pencil."

"EH?!"

Right on the spot.

"Name two pairs of elements that have a beneficial relationship."

Simple logic. _Wind and fire. Water and lightning._

"That's all there is! Turn your papers in! And we'll be doing shuriken practice next!"

Nights up to this day Aki took the liberty of buying a new white skirt that didn't go past mid thigh. She certainly felt extremely exposed and uncomfortable. So for all the time she was standing up watching little kids aim their shuriken at the wooden posts, Aki tugged at her skirt trying to stretch it as far as possible.

"Aki," the shuriken sensei called.

Aki didn't even know how to hold the weapons. And the seven year olds all watched Aki with careful. But she still threw them anyways with her eyes closed. Before she could even lift her eyelids, she heard laughter from the kids. One shuriken was lodged deep into the ground. The second on the wooden fence ways away from the wooden posts. And another lost from sight until it fell to ground in front of her from the sky. But the reality was Aki was in attitude also a child. So she just laughed with the rest of the children.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kakashi walked into his home late that evening to see a happy Aki cooking dinner which contradicted the dark and dirty work that he had just faced the same day. It was almost insulting to see someone so bright and giddy when the world was filled with such cruel tragedies. A tune was hummed into the air and it strained Kakashi's ears with annoyance.

"Can you please be quiet?" Kakashi asked gritting through his teeth. Little did he know that his words were not loud enough to reach Aki's ears over the sizzling of fish. The light, playful hum continued and Kakashi's brain began hurting with images of a mere child prodigy (much like he once was) bleeding from the heart. A katana and dog mask stained with his blood.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kakashi yelled.

Kakashi saw Aki's skin jump. She froze right in her spot. What had she done wrong? Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. But at the same time she had done everything.

 _"Shut the fuck up!" Aki's mother screamed at her husband while clutching Aki so that she could not breathe. "You're just jealous of perfect people like us. Aki and I…Aki and I are perfect. You want to change my daughter"_

 _"You're suffocating her!" the purpled haired man yelled as he tried pulling Aki out of Natsu's tight grasp. And in a moment's notice red substance fell into Aki's hair. And air filled the child's lungs. Golden eyes looked up to that her father had plunged a knife into her mother's shoulder. Guilt filled purple orbs. Those eyes were so in love with Natsu. So incredibly in love that he forgot that Aki was his daughter. So much so that Taiyou shoved Aki off to the side to hold his dear wife whispering the most heartfelt apologies._

"I'm sorry," Kakashi apologized whilst holding Aki's head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

There were many things that Aki did not understand about her father. Particularly the reason why he left Aki's mother if he loved her so much. No matter how much of a genius Aki was, there were just somethings in this world that she could not comprehend. Much like shuriken practice, her father was a mystery. Unfortunately it wasn't an enigma that could get better with time. He was already dead, anyway.

The fish kept sizzling and burned to crispy ash before Kakashi the stove off. Aki stood as frozen as ever. As Kakashi cleaned up the kitchen. The whole time just stuck. The words swirling through her head. Aki was afraid of Kakashi. Afraid that he was in love with her. So in love with her that it would drive him insane. That he too would be trapped in this loop of lunacy. All Aki ever wanted was freedom. But she was an infinite blackhole that sucked out all freedom.

Those seemingly platonic touches began to seem less platonic now that Aki had realized it. Kakashi was in love with Aki and that could not happen. Aki took a step back as Kakashi threw away the burnt fish. Golden eyes wide as she watched Kakashi turned to her.

"I can't be here," Aki whispered.

"What are you saying? I said I was sorry. Come back here. Let's go out to eat." Kakashi's gloved fingers reached out to touch Aki's pale wrist. In turn she yanked it away from the ANBU boy.

"I'm sorry. You have an early start tomorrow. I was preparing dinner for you. I already ate. You should go out and eat. Perhaps Gai would be interested in your company. I'm going to bed."

"This early?"

It was in fact merely 8 at night. "Yes."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Aki woke up to an alarm and a letter.

 _Aki,_

 _I set the alarm up for you because you forgot. Don't be late to the Academy._

 _-Kakashi_

If there was something stable in Aki's life at this point it was the Academy. To top it all off, she really liked kids. They finally treated her as a friend and she would often talk to the senseis during recess about random things. She had finally settled somewhere and could breathe for a second. It wasn't freedom, but it was comforting.

Unfortunately for Aki her shuriken, taijutsu, ninjutsu skills were still rock bottom. Her test scores and genjutsu skills on the other hand her absolutely stellar. Well, naturally of course. But they were the only things that brought her to top ten in the class. The truth was, Aki did not want to spend four years in the Academy. She had get through things faster. Because she knew that whoever Fuyu was, she'd be after her very soon. And as long as Aki stayed in the village and in its protection, the greater of a burden she would become. If she really was going to stay in Konoha, she had to be ready to protect it. It was her debt to pay and she'd pay it with her life.

"Excellent work Itachi!" the sensei commended.

"Itachi-kun's so cute!" little girls squealed as their unanimous crush walked by them. "Just as expected from an Uchiha. He really is an elite."

Aki had been sitting next to Itachi for two days now and she knew that he was genius. He could grow to be even smarter than her and certainly was already much more talented. And an Uchiha at that. But even great Uchihas had to have gotten help from somebody.

"Itachi-kun," Aki sparked up conversation with the small boy. Intense yellow eyes bore right into Itachi's being. He was hiding something. Eyes quickly scanned over the boy looking for any flaws. No matter how much of a genius he was, he was still a child. And surely enough Aki sensed about half of Itachi's original level of chakra. Aki knew exactly what it was. "Kage bushin no jutsu?" Itachi stopped breathing. "Let's make a deal. I won't tell anyone that you've been skipping school, if you help me out."

"How did you know about me?"

"Nothing gets past my eyes, Itachi-kun. So what do you say?"

"You didn't have to go so far nee-san. I would've done it for you anyways…"

Aki giggled quietly in her seat. Such a kind child. And such a troubled mind. The Uchiha boy vaguely reminded Aki of herself in ways more than one. A light blush tainted clean cheeks with embarrassment. How Aki wished to be just his age. Pure and unknowing.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The moment the Academy ended, instead of heading right home, Aki followed Itachi to a distant training ground in the forest. There she met the real Itachi practicing his shuriken jutsus. He was up in the air bending the angle in ways unimaginable. It was almost like a dance and for the first time, Itachi saw the older girl's eyes light up with amazement.

His feet delicately hit the ground and the clone disappeared. Innocent black eyes looked at her when from behind a large boulder, another boy around ten or eleven emerged. He was in fact an Uchiha with tousled black hair and large, catlike, black eyes.

"You must be Aki nee-san," the boy bowed lightly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Uchiha Shisui."

"So you've been the source of Itachi-kun's skills," Aki noted.

"No, not at all. Itachi's a genius on his own." Shisui ruffled the smaller boy's hair. "I'm just his training partner. But I'd be glad to help you out too."

"That would be great."

Before Shisui knew it he had fallen head over heels for the older girl. Everything from her braids to the lashes that framed heir eyes to her quirky nature. And surely the red tinges on his cheeks did not go unnoticed by Aki. But he was just a boy, he would get over it the moment another pretty girl walked into his life. The smallest of her priorities.

The thought of Kakashi kept nagging at the back of Aki's mind. Their ever so light touches, his hand through her hair, his eyes shining like two suns making her face heat up. And of course they he had said sorry over and over like her father once had. The control that Aki had over Kakashi both thrilled and terrified her. And Kakashi knew it too.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kakashi wished the wind blowing through his hair could blow away the troubling thoughts of Aki the previous night. She seemed as if she were afraid of him. Yellow eyes so still the thought she was fake for a moment.

"Kakashi-senpai," called Kakashi newest subordinate, Kinoe or Tenzou as Kakashi prefers.

"What?"

"You seem distracted."

"Don't mind me, we have a mission to-"

An explosion from the center of Kakashi's ceased their travel through the trees and onto the ground. Everyone on Team Ro pulled out a kunai in defense. From the smoke emerged a familiar face. Familiar purple hair tied into a high and long braid. For the first time Kakashi could see the resemblance she had with Aki. It wasn't necessarily in the physical appearance except for perhaps the round face shape. But it was an aura that Kakashi could not quite pin point.

Fuyu was not necessarily bright like Aki was. But she certainly was not very menacing. Vengeful and crazy perhaps. But not evil. Which was exactly the way Kakashi should have felt. The only evil one in his life was in fact, Aki herself.

"You're the boy that saved that vermin," she hissed as Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

"She's troubled," Kakashi merely stated.

"No fucking shit! You know why? It's because she's cursed. No. She is a curse. A walking curse. She's a bitch that needs to be put down." Kakashi said nothing, but felt each word jab at his vital organs. "Go to her house in the bleeding forest. You will find sacred scrolls. Take them to her. And you'll understand. And don't try to find me. She'll want to find me anyways. I bet she's already located where I reside." And certainly back in the village Aki had already calculated and pinpointed several locations as to where Fuyu could be and she certainly may not have been right. But Aki was not wrong either.

"Why show yourself to me?" Kakashi inquired as nonchalantly as possible.

"Because someone's been watching you for me," Fuyu played with the end of her braid with her long fingers. Sharp eyes bored right into Kakashi's soul causing a chill to run down his spine. "She's bad luck, Kakashi-kun. If I were you, I'd get rid of her as soon as possible."

And with a gust of wind, the girl was gone.

"She knew my name," Kakashi whispered.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The Sandaime leaned back and exhaled a line of smoke from his lips. Kakashi kneeled before him with his head down.

"You will go to Aki's old home alone," the Sandaime ordered.

"Yessir."

"You will not tell Aki anything until ordered."

"…Yessir."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Author's Note**

Sorry for the long delay in posting! I actually had a writer's block for a while and then school started so things got pretty busy! I'll try to post as much as I can and at least one a month! Thank you guys for supporting!

Anyways on with discussion~ I actually wasn't planning on putting Shisui in here, but I thought meh why not! He fit in pretty well with everything and boy the plans I have made for him! Not to worry this will still be KakashiOC fanfic~

Speaking of Kakashi, is love in the air?

-crxcent


End file.
